There's no way to escape from that love
by TheWritingGirl
Summary: Un couple plutôt inattendu surtout pour nos deux personnages qui ne s'y attendaient pas...


**Will : Bien, asseyez vous tous ! Cette semaine, nous allons faire un duel de Duos !**

**Finn : Je chanterai avec Rachel !**

**Will : En fait...Nous allons changer les duos habituels ! **

**Rachel : On peut pas choisir notre binome ?**

**Will : Non ! Cette semaine, JE vous ai attribué votre partenaire ! **

**Rachel : Je refuse ! Il me faut un élève à la hauteur de mon talent, et à part Finn, personne ne me convient !**

**Santana : Y'en a marre de toi Miss Peggy ! Arrête de penser que t'es la meilleure !**

**Rachel : Hé bien, je suis désolée, mais mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Même si quelques uns d'entre vous ont du talent, vous n'avez pas MON talent ! **

**Santana : Ferme la ou je te rabat ton caquet ! **

**Will : Les filles ! Ca suffit !**

**Rachel : Excusez moi Monsieur Shuester, mais je partage mon opinion ! (à Santana) : Et puis comme tu l'as dit, ton seul rôle dans le Glee Club c'est d'être canon !**

**Will : Stop !**

**Santana : Okay, je partage ton avis sur ce coup ! Je suis canon ! **

**Will : Vous écoutez quand je parle ou faut que je sois grossier moi aussi ? Fermez la !**

**Les élèves étaient choqués de la "violence verbale" qui avait été utilisée par Mister Shue. Cela dit, ils avaient tous fermées leurs bouches à cet instant.**

**Will : Excusez moi... **

**Kurt : Je me fais le porte parole de tous en disant qu'on vous comprend !**

**Will : Et je vous en remercie. Alors la liste des duos ! Mercedes avec Puck, Lauren avec Kurt, Santana avec Artie, Finn avec Quinn, Sam avec Rachel, et Brittany avec Mike ! Tina, avec moi du coup !**

**Santana : Quoi ? Je fais quoi avec lui moi ? Il peut même pas danser !**

**Will : C'est offensant ce que tu dis !**

**Mike : Pourquoi Brittany et moi on est ensemble ? On fait que danser !**

**Will : Je veux entendre les voix de tout le monde ! Y compris la tienne Mike ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !**

**Mercedes : Puck est un macho ! **

**Kurt : Chanter avec Lauren va être... **

**Lauren : T'as pas l'intention de te plaindre j'espère !**

**Kurt : ...Formiable !**

**Will : Stop, okay ! C'est duos ne sont pas changeables ! **

**Rachel : Mister Shue, Sérieux ? Mettre mon petit copain avec son ex, et me mettre avec le nouveau copain de l'ex de mon actuel copain ?**

**Mercedes : Oh arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ! **

**Will : Justement, changer de partenaire, au niveau musical, ça peut être bénéfique.**

**Rachel : En quoi ?**

**Will : Tu penses être très douée, et c'est vrai, mais tu t'arrêtes trop souvent à ton talent et celui de Finn.**

**Kurt : Mister Shue, si je peux me permettre ?**

**Will : Vas-y**

**Kurt : L'impression de Rachel de croire qu'elle est la meilleure, et que Finn est le meilleur est renforcée par le fait que Rachel a tous les solos féminins, et Finn tous les solos masculins !**

**Will : C'est justement le but de l'exercice de cette semaine !**

**Rachel : Je continue de penser que...**

**Will : Ca suffit ! Vous chanterez avec les personnes que je vous ai attribué, un point c'est tout ! Commencez dès à présent à vous entrainer pour le duel de duos !**

**Brittany : Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?**

**Will : Un diner pour deux aux Breadsticks et deux billets pour la fête foraine. **

**Santana : Wooaaaw !**

**Finn : Quoi ? Je vais pas laisser ma copine aller au resto avec un autre mec !**

**Will : J'en ai assez de vos contestations !**

**Sam : Je vais pas la toucher t'inquiètes pas !**

**Rachel : Je te remercie !**

**Sam : Non, c'est pas du sarcasme, je suis sérieux, je sors avec Quinn je vous rappelle...**

**Quinn : Oui, je tiens pas non plus, à ce qu'il touche ta naine de copine.**

**Finn : T'es mesquine.**

**Will : Une fois encore, STOP ! Mettez vous au travail !**

**Plus tard, alors que Sam rangeait des livres dans son casier, Rachel se présenta à lui.**

**Rachel : Salut Sam !**

**Sam : Salut...**

**Rachel : Alors pour le concours !**

**Sam : Choisis la chanson que tu veux et on se verra aux répétitions okay ?**

**Rachel : Okay, je pensais à Endless Love de Lionel Richie. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

**Sam : Allons pour Endless Love. On se retrouve à l'auditorium à 15h ?**

**Rachel : Oui à tout à l'heure ! Je dois retrouver Finn !**

* * *

><p><strong>A la cafétéria :<strong>

**Finn : Alors ce duo ?**

**Rachel : Sam est sympa, mais il n'a pas ton talent. Et toi, content de reprendre contact avec ton ex ?**

**Finn : Oh s'il te plait, c'est pas possible, tu sais bien qu'il y a que toi !**

**Rachel : Avoue que ça te fait plaisir !**

**Finn : Non ! C'est toi que j'aime, t'es ma copine ! Et puis c'est ridicule de te plaindre à ce propos, c'est Monsieur Shuester qui m'a mis avec Quinn, je l'ai pas demandé !**

**Rachel : Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me méfie d'elle. Elle veut te reprendre ça se voit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures plus tard, Rachel rejoignait Sam à l'auditorium.<strong>

**Sam : Enfin t'es là !**

**Rachel : Oui. Brad, accordez nous deux minutes ! (à Sam) : Avec cette chanson, si on veut gagner, il faut à tout prix une petite mise en scène !**

**Sam : Quel genre ?**

**Rachel : Des jeux de regards ! Cette chanson est magnifique, elle parle d'un amour sans fin, il faut qu'on ait l'air amoureux !**

**Sam : Mais je suis pas amoureux de toi.**

**Rachel : Moi non plus, mais on va devoir faire comme si on l'était. Il faut des rapprochements, des jeux de séduction, l'amour avec un grand A !**

**Sam : Euh okay, mais on doit pas s'embrasser, si ?**

**Rachel : Non, mais nos visages doivent pratiquement être collés l'un à l'autre. Faisons un essai. Brad, Endless love en Si Bémol s'il vous plait.**

**La mélodie commence. Sam commence le premier couplet, et Rachel pose ensuite sa voix. Au cours de la chanson, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, avec les mises en scène qui étaient prévues. Lors des dernières notes, lorsqu'ils terminent la chanson, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, l'un plongé dans le regard de l'autre, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. La mélodie s'arrête et pourtant ils restent là, à se regarder. L'entrée des élèves du Glee Club pour la séance les interromp.**

**Santana : On dérange peut-être ?**

**Rachel : Oh Ferme la, la strip-teaseuse !**

**Sam : Ca allait comme ça ?**

**Rachel (après un temps, étant troublée) : Euh, oui.**

**Sam (troublé lui aussi) : Okay.**

**Rachel avait ressenti quelque chose en chantant cette chanson avec Sam. Et elle savait que Sam avait ressenti la même chose. Mais quelle était cette chose qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi rien n'existait plus pendant ces quelques secondes où ils se regardaient ? Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places, auprès de leurs amoureux respectifs, ils se regardaient, se souriaient, et baissaient instantannément la tête, peut-être par peur de se rendre compte de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?**

**Finn : Tu m'écoutes ?**

**Rachel : Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ?**

**Finn : Je te parlais de la colère du coach Beiste tout à l'heure.**

**Rachel : Oh oui, continues.**

**Finn : Elle est comme devenue folle, elle a commencé à...**

**C'était reparti, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle pensait à autre chose. Pendant cette chanson, elle avait vu des feux d'artifice, chose qu'elle n'avait vu que lors des chansons avec Finn, et jamais avec Puck.**

**Elle regardait Sam, mais ne savait quoi penser. Elle faisait mine d'écouter Finn déblatérer ce qu'il avait à dire, en le regardant et en hochant la tête. Elle était prise de curiosité. **

**Finn : Enfin bref, t'aurais du voir ça.**

**Rachel (totalement ailleurs) : Oui bien sûr.**

**Finn : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? (touchant son front) : Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es malade ? **

**Rachel : Non Finn.**

**Finn : Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?**

**Rachel (tendrement) : Finn, je t'ai dit non.**

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement, lui souriant. Ca y est, elle était redevenue elle-même.**

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Will : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vos duos avancent, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, apparemment, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, c'est déjà ça. Je vous rappelle, que cette semaine, en dehors des duos, vous devrez tous passez à ma place, et chanter un solo.**

**Santana : Ah ça, vous l'avez pas dit !**

**Kurt : Solo ?**

**Will : Oui, ce que tu as dit m'a fait réaliser que vous tous avez du talent, et ce n'est pas juste de vous mettre au fond de la scène à remuer en rythme.**

**Kurt : Super vision que vous avez de nous !**

**Will : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous méritez tous la place numéro une.**

**Santana : Je suis numéro une !**

**Rachel : C'est ça rêve toujours !**

**Santana : La ferme Miss Peggy ! **

**Quinn : Moi je suis la numéro une.**

**Rachel : Tu m'excuses Quinn, mais une fille qui se fait mettre enceinte ne peut pas être numéro une... encore moins en intelligence.**

**Quinn : Me cherche pas Berry !**

**Will : Va vraiment falloir changer votre comportement les uns envers les autres. Bien, qui a commencé à répéter ?**

**Rachel : Nous, enfin, Sam et moi.**

**Will : Okay, vous voulez nous montrer ?**

**Rachel : Non, je pense que nous préférons garder la chanson secrète, et notre interprétation aussi. Tu es d'accord Sam ?**

**Sam : Ca me va. **

**Quinn : Arrête d'être d'accord avec elle.**

**Sam : Arrête d'être jalouse , on chante en duo c'est tout.**

**Will : D'accord alors. Maintenant, je suppose que tout le monde veut garder le secret, alors quand j'appellerai votre duo, vous viendrez me donner le titre de la chanson que vous avez choisi.**

**Quinn : T'approche pas de mon copain Berry.**

**Rachel : Aucun risque.**

**Sam : Tu vois, ne crainds rien.**

**Quinn : Elle m'a dejà piqué Finn.**

**Sam : Tu n'es plus avec lui désormais.**

**Quinn : Quand même. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on digère facilement.**

**Sam : Si. Si tu le digères toujours pas, c'est qu'il compte encore beaucoup pour toi.**

**Quinn : Non, je...**

**Sam : Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?**

**Quinn : Sam...**

**Sam : Réponds. Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, oui ou non.**

**Will : Rachel et Sam ! Venez me donner le titre de la chanson.**

**Rachel et Sam se lèvent. Sam à l'air extrêmement déçu de la non-réponse de Quinn à propos des sentiments qu'elle aurait encore pour Finn. L'absence de réponse montrait la présence des sentiments de sa petit amie à l'égard de Finn.**

**Will : Alors quelle chanson vous avez choisi ? **

**Rachel : Endless Love de Lionel Richie.**

**Will : Très bon choix. Sam, ça va?**

**Sam : Oui, je-je dois y aller. Je reviens dans quelques instants.**

**Will : Okay.**

**Sam se dirige vers la porte. **

**Quinn : Sam, attends...**

**Trop tard, il était déjà en dehors de la salle. Finn avait entendu la dispute, même s'ils avaient été discrets. Il en était flatté. Et s'il n'y avait pas Rachel...**

**Rachel : Monsieur, je ferais mieux d'aller voir.**

**Will : Okay, vas-y.**

**Elle se dirige vers la pauvre quand quelqu'un l'arrête.**

**Finn : Où tu vas ?**

**Rachel : Voir Sam, il avait l'air déboussolé.**

**Finn : C'est pas ton petit copain. Je le suis.**

**Rachel : Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est mon partenaire pour la musique.**

**Finn : Okay. Dans ce cas, je vais aller voir si Quinn va bien. **

**Rachel : Pourquoi essaie-tu de me rendre jalouse ?**

**Finn : Si tu vas le voir, je reviendrai vers Quinn.**

**Rachel : Si tu fais ça, c'est que tu n'as rien compris.**

**Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Elle se dirige vers les vestiaires des garçons, mais il n'était pas là. Pendant qu'elle cherchait, au Glee Club :**

**Finn : J'aime pas voir ton copain trainer autour de ma copine.**

**Quinn : J'aime pas voir ta copine trainer autour de mon copain.**

**Finn (mine de rien) : Pourquoi il est parti en furie ?**

**Quinn : Parce que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi.**

**Finn : C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**Quinn : Apparemment, il me connait assez bien. Je n'ai pas eu à le lui dire.**

**Finn : Et c'est vrai ?**

**Quinn : Oui. Je t'aime toujours beau...**

**Finn : Moi aussi. **

**Quinn : Hein ? **

**Finn : Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Rachel.**

**Quinn : Laisse tomber cette naine.**

**Finn : C'est blessant ce que tu dis. Et puis même si je rompais avec elle, tu es avec quelqu'un.**

**Quinn : Tu romprais avec elle ?**

**Finn : Tu romprais avec lui ?**

**Quinn : Faut voir. On est plus du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.**

**Finn : Non, je-je peux pas faire ça à Rachel.**

**Quinn : Avoues que t'es tenté.**

**Finn : Non.**

**Quinn : Je te connais. Rapelles toi du temps qu'on a passé ensemble.**

**Finn : Rachel...**

**Quinn : Arrête de penser à elle. Pense à moi.**

**Finn : Je te rappelle que t'es encore avec ton copain.**

**Quinn : Je vais me séparer de lui bientôt.**

**Rachel arrive dans les toilettes des garçons, où elle trouve enfin Sam.**

**Sam : Ce sont les toilettes des garçons.**

**Rachel : Comment est-ce que tu vas ?**

**Sam : Bien, je crois. Elle l'aime toujours.**

**Rachel : Qui ?**

**Sam : Ton copain.**

**Rachel : C'est inévitable, et je sais que Finn a encore des sentiments pour elle, et parfois on se dispute à cause de ça...**

**Sam : Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?**

**Rachel : Parce que je l'aime. **

**Sam : Ca me rend dingue. Penser rien qu'une seconde qu'elle l'aime encore, qu'ils pourraient ressortir ensemble...**

**Rachel : Ne dis pas ça...**

**Sam : Et pourquoi hein ?  
><strong>

**Leur visage était à quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chauds. Ils en rêvaient, ils le voulaient. Au moment où Sam s'approcha un peu plus de Rachel pour l'embrasser, il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire, alors à cet instant, Sam donna un coup de poing dans le miroir des toilettes. **

**Rachel : Non, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon Dieu, ta main est en sang ! Viens on va aller à l'infirmerie.**

**Sam : Te sens pas obligée de m'accompagner. **

**Rachel : Non je veux venir.**

**Sam : C'est pas du tout une bonne idée, retourne au Glee Club.**

**Rachel : Quoi? Non, je...**

**Sam : Retournes-y.**

**Déçue, Rachel alla dans le couloir, et rejoignit le Glee Club.**

**Will : Où est Sam ?**

**Rachel : A l'infirmerie. **

**Quinn : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**Rachel : Il s'est accidentellement blessé à la main. **

**Quinn : Oh Mon Dieu !**

**Will : Et comment il va ?**

**Rachel : Je suis sûre qu'avec deux ou trois points de suture, il ira très bien.**

**Will : Okay. Ne nous inquiétons pas ! Il est entre de bonnes mains. **

**Quinn : Faut que j'aille voir cet idiot Mister Shue. **

**Will : Okay vas-y. Rachel, retourne à ta place.**

**Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Quinn était de retour. Dix minutes après le retour de Quinn, la cloche sonna. Rachel disparut d'une seconde à l'autre, pendant que Finn parlait avec Mike. Elle fonça dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle y entra :**

**Infirmière : Sa mère va bientôt arriver.**

**Rachel : Je peux attendre avec lui?**

**Infirmière : Bien sûr.**

**Rachel : Merci.**

**Elle entra dans la pièce où Sam se trouvait.**

**Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Rachel : Je viens voir comment tu vas. **

**Elle s'assied sur le lit, à côté de lui.**

**Sam : Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à rester avec moi.**

**Rachel : J'en ai envie.**

**Sam : Ecoute, je ne veux pas de toi ici. **

**Au Glee Club :**

**Finn : Où est passée Rachel ?**

**Brittany : Elle s'est fait enlevée par mon chat.**

**Finn : Euh... Okay... quelqu'un peut-il me répondre ?**

**Santana : Miss Peggy est sûrement partie réviser.**

**Brittany (à Santana) : Tu savais que j'avais dressée mon ours en peluche à faire des câlins ?**

**Santana : ?**

**A l'infirmerie :**

**Rachel : Je te comprends pas. Pourquoi me rejètes-tu ?**

**Sam : Rachel...Toute cette semaine...j'ai lutté. Tu te rappelles juste avant que je frappe le miroir ?**

**Rachel : Oui ?**

**Sam : J'allais t'embrasser, parce que depuis qu'on nous a mis ensemble pour les duos, et depuis qu'on a chanté avec cette mise en scène, je te vois différemment.**

**Rachel : Tu allais m'embrasser ?**

**Sam : Oui. Et je sais que tu le voulais toi aussi.**

**Rachel : Non, je...**

**Sam : Ne me mens pas. A la fin de la chanson, nous sommes restés collés l'un à l'autre, toute la semaine tu m'as regardé, je ne pouvais plus résister. **

**Rachel : Sam ...**

**Sam : Je crois que tu me plait. Je veux dire quand j'ai chanté avec toi, c'est comme si je te découvrais pour la première fois : Fragile, romantique, et aimante.**

**Rachel : Je...**

**Sam : Tu n'as rien ressenti ? Et tout à l'heure dans les toilettes ? Je brulais d'envie de t'embrasser. **

**Rachel : Oui...**

**Sam : Tu ressentais cette même chose ?**

**Rachel : Oui.**

**Sam : Je dois savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre nous.**

**Rachel : Comment ?**

**Sam : Il faut que je t'embrasse.**

**Rachel : Quoi ?**

**Sam : Il faut qu'on sache. C'est juste pour savoir.**

**Rachel : Finn...**

**Sam : Finn ne saura rien.**

**Rachel : Je ne suis pas sûre que...**

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, Sam s'était emparé de sa bouche. C'était un baiser sensuel et fougueux, comme s'ils en rêvaient depuis toujours. Rien d'autre n'existait plus. Elle l'avait lui, et il l'avait elle, et ça suffisait. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. **

**[...] : Oh Mon Dieu.**

**Rachel : Merde, Finn ! **

**Finn : Je passais voir comment allait Sam, mais apparemment, tu t'en es chargée.**

**Rachel : Non, attends c'est pas ce que tu crois...**

**Finn : Voyons voir, je te trouve dans les bras de Sam, en train de l'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?**

**Rachel : Non, c'est rien...**

**Finn : T'as raison, c'est rien du tout. Par contre, dès que je m'approche un peu trop de Quinn, tu me fais une scène !**

**Rachel : Non, je-je sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis vraiment désolée...Ce n'est qu'un baiser, je t'aime.**

**Finn : C'est ça.**

**Finn sort de l'infirmerie.**

**Rachel (entrant dans une colère noire) : Je t'avais dit que c'était une erreur !**

**Sam : Tu voulais m'embrasser toi aussi.**

**Rachel : Je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant il va sûrement rompre avec moi ! Désolée, mais je me retire de la compétition. Je veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi !**

**Sam : Non, fais pas ça.**

**Rachel : Si jamais Finn veut bien me reprendre, il est hors de question que je chante à nouveau avec toi. Désolée, Sam...**

**Rachel sortit de l'infirmerie alors que Quinn y entra. **

**Quinn : T'as embrassé Rachel Berry ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as osé te salir la bouche en l'embrassant !**

**Sam : Ca suffit ! Quinn, c'est fini entre nous !**

**Quinn : Pardon ?**

**Sam : Tu as bien entendu, j'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires avec Finn. C'est fini toi et moi. Je préfère garder mon ami que ma petite amie.**

**Quinn : Quinn Fabray ne se fait jeter par personne ! **

**Sam : Faut croire qu'il y a une première fois pour tout.**

**Quinn : Tu ne sais rien de moi Sam, RIEN. Mais tu vas commencer à me connaître, parce que là, t'as dépassé les bornes.**

**Sam : Que vas-tu faire hein ?**

**Elle lui administra une claque monumentale.**

**Quinn : Ca me semble être un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?**

**Elle sortit immédiatement de l'infirmerie.**

* * *

><p><strong> Pendant ce temps, Rachel était parvenue à retrouver Finn, qui était au volant de sa voiture, à taper le volant. Elle toqua à la vitre. Il la regarda puis recommença à fixer le volant. <strong>

**Finn : Va-t-en.**

**Rachel : S'il te plait, laisse moi entrer.**

**Finn : Tu viens plaider non coupable ?**

**Rachel : Coupable. S'il te plait, ouvre moi...**

**Il ne pouvait résister à son regard de chien battu, seulement cette fois, l'émotion était réelle. Elle allait perdre son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la porte, permettant à Rachel de s'asseoir à côté.**

**Rachel : Finn...**

**Finn : Pourquoi ?**

**Rachel : Quoi ?**

**Finn : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Les blessés te plaisent ? Est-ce que je dois être mourrant pour que tu m'accordes ton amour ?**

**Rachel : Non, c'est juste que je l'aime bien, tu sais, il est gentil, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est toi que j'aime, et tu le sais...**

**Finn : Comment je peux en être sûr...Je ne peux plus te faire confiance...**

**Rachel : Hé non, ne dis pas ça, regarde moi, je t'aime, regarde moi, plonge ton regard dans le mien, et tu n'y verras que des regrets à propos de Sam...**

**Il la regarda en commençant par ses genoux, il releva la tête, puis petit à petit, il la regarda, droit dans les yeux, et c'est une douleur qu'il trouva. Le regard de Rachel était tellement triste qu'il aurait pu en pleurer tellement l'émotion était forte.**

**Finn : Rachel, ne me refais plus ça...**

**Rachel : Promis. Je t'aime.**

**Finn : Allez viens, on rentre.**

**Rachel : Tu-tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?**

**Finn : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Rachel : Tu m'as toujours dit que tu m'aimais...**

**Finn : Et c'est le cas.**

**Rachel : Tu es sûr ? Si ce n'est plus le cas, dis le moi tout de suite, et tu éviteras à mon coeur une énorme blessure...**

**Finn : Même si j'ai cru sentir mon coeur se déchiqueter en quelques secondes quand je t'ai vu embrasser mon ami, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer d'une minute à l'autre.**

**Rachel : Crois moi, tu es tellement important pour moi, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi qui compte.**

**Finn : Je te crois.**

**Le lendemain, Finn entra dans les vestiaires des garçons, et y trouva Sam.**

**Sam : Salut. Ecoutes, je...**

**Finn : Sérieusement mec ? Embrasser ma copine ? Je croyais qu'on était amis.**

**Sam : Je peux t'expliquer.**

**Finn : J'écoute.**

**Sam : Elle me plait.**

**Finn : Attend t'es pas sérieux là !**

**Sam : Non, sérieux , j'ai quitté Quinn pour elle. Elle me plait vraiment !**

**Finn : Mais comment tu peux me dire ça, elle est déjà avec moi !**

**Sam : Ecoute, elle veut plus me parler, ni rien, donc, je voulais juste te dire que je vais pas lui tourner autour...**

**Finn : C'est ce qu'on dit.**

**Sam : T'es mon ami, mec ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! On est cool ?**

**Finn : Tant que tu t'approches pas trop d'elle, ouais.**

**Sue Sylvester arrive à ce moment dans les vestiaires.**

**Sue : Ca pue drolement ici !**

**Finn : C'est le vestiaire des garçons...**

**Sue : Ah merde ! Faut croire que je me suis trompée ! Je vous ai confondus avec mes cheerleaders ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes de vraies tafioles ! (A Sam) : Surtout avec ton look, tu ressembles à ce nain de Justin quelque chose...**

**Sam : Bieber **

**Sue : Comme tu dis bouton d'or ! Bref, j'me tire, j'aime pas parler aux élèves !**

**Quelques semaines plus tard , au Glee Club :**

**Rachel : Si Monsieur Shuester n'est pas là, je propose de dirger la séance, chers Glee Clubbers !**

**Brittany : Non, t'es pas Monsieur Shuester.**

**Rachel : Oooookay...**

**Quinn : Tu te prends pour qui toi ? Tu penses pouvoir prendre le contrôle de tout, sous prétexte que tu as tous les solos ? **

**Rachel : C'est ça en quelques sortes...**

**Quinn : Pff peu importe, tant qu'on en finit rapidement.**

**Rachel : Okay les enfants, je veux que vous vous réunissiez pour choisir les chansons que JE chanterai aux séléctions. **

**Santana : C'est trop là, arrête un peu de te prendre pour Barbra Streisand.**

**Rachel : Okay Strip-teaseuse, est-ce que tu sais au moins qui est Barbra Streisand ?**

**Santana : Demande à ton copain, il est au courant lui.**

**Rachel : De quoi tu parles ? **

**Finn : Santana...**

**Santana : Il connaît la définition du mot strip-teaseuse.**

**Rachel : Quoi ? Je te suis pas.**

**Santana : Je vais essayer d'être claire Miss Peggy, ton mec et moi on s'est envoyé en l'air l'année dernière et c'était génial !**

**Rachel : Quoi ? Finn ?**

**Finn : Désolé, c'était l'année dernière, on était plus ensemble...**

**Rachel : Pas Quinn, Santana? Y'a pas plus grosse pétasse que cette fille !**

**Santana : Ferme la toi !**

**Finn : Ecoute, on pourrait en parler ailleurs...**

**Rachel : En parler ? Y'a plus rien à dire. C'est fini. Je veux plus te revoir.**

**Finn : Tu as embrassé Sam, et je t'ai pardonné.**

**Mercedes : Quoi ?**

**Kurt : Il se passe vraiment plein de choses ici !**

**Rachel : Je-ce n'est pas la question, tu as couché avec Santana ! C'est bien plus qu'un baiser ! Toi et moi c'est fini.**

**Quinn : Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? T'as embrassé mon mec ? **

**Rachel : Et alors, est-ce un crime ?**

**Quinn : Ouais, je vais te faire la peau moi !**

**Sam : Au cas où tu aurais oublié, ON EST PLUS ENSEMBLE ! **

**Finn : Rachel, je t'aime...**

**Quinn : Tu parles !**

**Finn : Tu m'as trompé avec Sam, et je t'ai pardonné. C'est injuste ce que tu fais.**

**Rachel : Trompé ? Tu l'as dit toi même. On s'est simplement embrassés. T'as fait bien plus que l'embrasser. Tu as perdu ta virginité avec elle en m'assurant qu'on était vierges tous les deux.**

**Finn : Rachel...**

**Rachel : Tiens et si je te disais que j'ai couché avec Sam ?**

**Finn : Quoi ?**

**Mercredes : Oh my god !**

**Kurt : Pas possible !**

**Rachel : Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes ! Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une supposition, le 'si' placé dans la phrase principale l'indique.**

**Santana : Et ça recommence, Madame brillant cerveau est de retour.**

**Rachel : Ton intervention est totalement inapropriée. C'est à cause de toi tout ça. Parce que t'es une garce avec une soif sexuelle insatisfaisable. Une vraie salope !**

**Santana : Je te conseille de te calmer Berry.**

**Rachel : Tu vas faire quoi sinon ? C'est fini la peur que les gens éprouvaient quand ils te croisaient. T'es plus rien, depuis que t'es revenue de vacances avec tes obus. Avant t'étais la capitaine des Cheerleaders, maintenant t'es une simple salope.**

**Santana : Espèce de poufiasse !**

**Santana se lève instantannément et pousse Rachel au sol, qui se relève immédiatement pour gifler Santana. **

**Finn : Arrêtez un peu !**

**Mercedes : Puck, tu peux pas les arrêter ?**

**Puck : Puckzilla aime les combats entre filles...**

**Lauren : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tellement !**

**Mercedes : T'es conscient que ça finira mal ?**

**Puck : Dans ma tête ça se finit au lit, et c'est grave chaud.**

**Lauren : Redescends minus !**

**Sam se lève et attrappe Santana par le bras, colle son front contre le sien :**

**Sam : Ne t'approches plus d'elle. Plus jamais.**

**Will Shuester arrive à ce moment là. **

**Will : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **

**Finn : Une bagarre entre filles.**

**Will : Quelque soit votre différent, j'espère que vous l'avez réglé parce que le Glee Club est une grande famille.**

**Kurt : Monsieur Shuester si je peux me permettre ? Si vous étiez arrivé avant, tout cela ne se serait pas passé.**

**Will : Je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai eu un léger problème.**

**Santana : Un rendez-vous hot ?**

**Will : Quoi ? Non !**

**Mercedes : Une panne de voiture ?**

**Will : Pire. Sue Sylvester.**

** Flash Back **

**Dans le couloir pour aller au Glee Club :**

**[...] : Salut Will !**

**Will : Sue.**

**Sue : Elle-même. La grande belle et talentueuse Sue Sylvester.**

**Will : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Sue : Oh rien, j'étais dans le couloir en train de marcher, et je t'ai reconnu de loin. En fait, j'ai reconnu ton énorme masse de cheveux . Et ton menton en forme de cul de bébé. Sérieusement Will ! Il faut à tout prix remédier à ça ! Tes cheveux sont si huileux qu'on pourrait faire cuire des nems dedans, et ton menton est si grand et en forme de cul que c'en est devenu obscène ! **

**Will : J'ai des élèves à aller voir ! **

**Sue : A ce propos ! Il parait que toi et tes élèves allez chanter du Katy Perry ?**

**Will : Oui, tu veux te joindre à nous et nous pourrir la vie plus directement ?**

**Sue : Et laisser vos voix merdiques me bousiller les oreilles ? Jamais ! Autant aller jouer les psychologues auprès de cette tarée de Ella ce serait pareil.**

**Will : Bref ?**

**Sue : Où j'en étais ? Oh mec ! T'es cheveux sont trop horribles ! **

**Will : Mes élèves m'attendent ! **

**Sue : Pas de Katy Perry !**

**Will : Quoi ?**

**Sue : J'ai été voir Figgins, et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Katy Perry chanté cette semaine !**

**Will : Quoi ? Pourquoi !**

**Sue : La raison est simple, et tu la connais : Je veux détruire ton club minable !**

**Will : Mais pourquoi il a accepté ? Katy Perry n'est pas une artiste qui se déshabille, elle est bien !**

**Sue : Oui, mais je te l'ai dit, mon seul but dans ce lycée c'est de foutre la merde dans ton club !**

** Fin Flashback **

**Will : Bref ! Au travail !**

* * *

><p><strong>Deux semaines plus tard, dans le couloir, près du casier de Rachel.<strong>

**Sam : Salut**

**Rachel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Sam : Je peux pas te dire bonjour ?**

**Rachel : Si. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Sam : Te parler. Tu t'es remise avec Finn ?**

**Rachel : Non. De toute manière ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**Sam : Quand arrêteras-tu de nier ce qu'il y a entre nous?**

**Rachel : Mais il n'y a rien entre nous.**

**Sam : Tu me plais. Je te l'ai dit, et je te le redis, tu me plais, Rachel. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a entre nous.**

**Rachel : On s'est embrassés, c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu.**

**Sam : Tu aimes encore Finn ?**

**Rachel : Je te le redis, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais, la réponse est non, il me laisse totalement indifférente.**

**Sam : Ce baiser était tellement...j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, tu dois me croire.**

**Rachel : Je te crois, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose.**

**Sam : Bien sûr que si.**

**Rachel : Non.**

**Sam la plaqua doucement contre le casier et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres étaient en feux, et leurs langues dansaient le tango de l'amour. Il se sépara d'elle.**

**Sam : Tu ne ressens pas la même chose ?**

**Rachel : Si.**

**Sam : On peut être ensemble. Je peux te rendre heureuse, et tu es la seule chose qui me rendra heureux.**

**Rachel : Je le sais.**

**Sam : Alors ?**

**Rachel : Alors...j'ai peur. Peur de ressouffrir comme avec Finn.**

**Sam : Regarde moi Rachel, jamais je ne te ferai souffrir, tu entends ? Jamais.**

**Rachel : On verra bien...**

**Sam : Okay, maintenant, je vais t'embrasser, si tu vois autre chose que de la sincérité tu me le dis.**

**Il la réembrassa, tendrement. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, laissant libre accès à sa langue. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent : **

**Sam : Alors ? Autre chose que de la sincérité ?**

**Rachel : Oui.**

**Sam : Quoi ?**

**Rachel : Passion. Envie. Bonheur. Tu m'as fait ressentir de la passion, de l'envie, et du bonheur.**

**Sam : Ah... :) **

**Rachel : On est ensemble. Et c'est une bonne chose, comme ça Finn verra que je suis passée à autre chose.**

**Sam : C'est tout bénef !**

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois comme pour célébrer leur amour lorsqu'ils furent interrompus : **

**Sue : Oh séparez vous bordel ! Vous allez me faire gerber ! Je vous jure, vous avez tous un grain dans ce Glee Club, à commencer par ce naze de Shuester ! **

**Rachel : Monsieur Shuester est un homme remarquable !**

**Sue : C'est une illusion, pauvre débile ! **

**Rachel ouvrit la bouche, choquée.**

**Sue : Ferme la bouche on voit tes carries !**

**Rachel : Je n'ai pas de carries. (vers Sam) : J'ai des carries ?**

**Sam : Mais non, allez laisse là, l'important, c'est qu'elle soit partie. Allez viens on va à l'auditorium.**

**Sam et Rachel entrèrent dans l'auditorium main dans la main.**

**Santana : Oh mon Dieu ! **

**Quinn : C'est une blague ! **

**Rachel : Hé non, Sam et moi sommes ensemble, ce qui montre que je suis passée à autre chose !**

**Finn : C'est à moi que tu t'adresse ? **

**Rachel : Oui, Finn. Je suis passée à autre chose, et tu devrais faire de même. Finchel n'existe plus.**

**Finn : Comment peux-tu agir comme ça ?**

**Rachel : Je ne vais pas reparler du fait qu eut m'aies trompée avec Santana okay ? A vrai dire, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je suis avec Sam, et c'est tout ce qui compte. (à Quinn) : Il est temps pour toi de tourner la page aussi. Sam n'a plus rien avoir affaire avec toi maintenant. **

**Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Berry !**

**Sam : Moi je le sais. Toi et moi c'est fini. Je ne veux plus être avec toi. Fais ta vie, sans moi.**

**Rachel : Tu me crois un peu plus là?**

**Quinn : Tu perds rien pour attendre.**

**Brittany : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**Quinn : La ferme Simplette !**

**Sue sylvester entre dans l'auditorium à ce moment là :**

**Sue : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel !**

**Puck : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là ?**

**Finn : Vous nous suivez ?**

**Sue : Fermez la bande de lavettes !**

**Kurt : Vous avez pas des élèves ? Vous trainez dans les couloirs toute la journée ou quoi ?**

**Sue : Puisque tu demande l'homo, je reviens de ma séance de footing quotidienne avec Hilary Clinton ! **

**Brittany : J'adore ses chansons.**

**Sue : Bref, je me casse, je peux pas vous blairer !**

**Monsieur Shuester entre dans l'auditorium : **

**Will : Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! **

**Brittany : Mon chat s'est remis à fumer.**

**Will : Okaaaaaay. Donc, les selections approchent, il est temps de choisir des chansons !**

**Santana : Laissez-moi deviner, Journey ? **

**Will : J'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire des chansons qui vous plairaient à vous plus qu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Il nous faut trois chansons !**

**Quinn : A man's world de Seal !**

**Puck : Forget you de C-lo !**

**Tina : Hello de Lionel Richie !**

**Will : Euuuuuuh, ces chansons sont bien mais il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord. **

**Brittany : Monsieur Shuester ?**

**Will : Brittany ?**

**Brittany : Je voulais dire que je chante mieux que tout le monde dans ce club, comme je vous l'ai dit y'a pas longtemps. Donc je voudrais un solo à chanter.**

**Will : Sur quelle chanson ?**

**Brittany : Tik tok de Kesha.**

**Will : Bonne chanson, okay ! Votons !**

**Rachel : C'est une blague ? J'ai toujours les solos, et aujourd'hui vous allez donner une chanson à Brittany ?**

**Brittany : Je chante mieux que vous c'est tout.**

**Rachel : C'est totalement impossible ! C'est incohérent que Brittany fasse un solo à un concours si important !**

**Will : Tout le monde a le droit à une chance Rachel ! Et oui, elle a le droit à un solo, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras aussi ta place.**

**Rachel : Dans ce cas d'accord.**

**Will : Okay ! Qui est pour que Brittany chante aux séléctions ? un, deux, trois...Okay ! C'est bon, Brittany tu auras ton solo ! Ensuite ! Il faut la ballade d'entrée. Finn et Rachel vous...**

**Rachel : Si je peux me permettre, je ne chanterai aucune chanson avec Finn. **

**Will : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**Rachel : Nous avons eu un différent, ce n'est pas un garçon sincère. Je veux faire cette ballade avec mon petit copain.**

**Will : Quoi ? Qui ?**

**Rachel : Sam Evans.**

**Will : Sam ? Euh, d'accord, tu te sens prêt pour ça Sam ?**

**Sam : Totalement.**

**Will : Finn tu es d'accord ?**

**Finn : Oui.**

**Rachel : Ironie.**

**Finn : Il m'a piqué ma copine, alors je me fiche de chanter maintenant. Vous allez lui refiler tous les solos comme vous avez fait avec Jesse l'année dernière. **

**Sam : Qui est Jesse ?**

**Rachel : Version abrégée, star de Vocal Adrenaline, sorti avec moi pour espionner notre Glee Club et ensuite me briser le coeur.**

**Sam : Oh ma pauvre... **

**Rachel : C'est du passé, alors je propose qu'on en parle plus.**

**Sam : Euh... Okay.**

**Will : Et vous voulez chanter quoi ?**

**Rachel : Hé bien, si Sam est d'accord avec moi, je voulais qu'on fasse "The time of my life".**

**Sam : Okay**

**Will : Bon choix ! Maintenant il faut une autre chanson, et je suis bien d'accord avec Puck. C-lo, Forget You sera parfait ! **

**Puck : Yeaaaaaaah ! **

**Will : Bien ! Commençons à travailler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trois semaines plus tard, à la bibliothèque :<strong>

**Mike : T'essaie de te prouver quoi ?**

**Tina : Rien ! Mais je dois faire cette fête, c'est tout. Même Rachel a déjà bu ! **

**Mike : Okay, okay ! Faisons ça alors ! **

**Une heure plus tard, au Glee Club :**

**Tina : Glee Clubbers ! J'organise une fête chez moi ce lundi, c'est -à-dire dans 2 jours ! **

**Santana : Pourquoi ça nous interesserait l'asiatique ?**

**Quinn : C'est vrai ça !**

**Tina : Il y aura de l'alcool. A Flot.**

**Santana : J'y serai !**

**Puck : Zizes et moi aussi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Lundi soir arrivé, tous les élèves du Glee Club arrivèrent chez Tina.<strong>

**La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était en train de danser, chanter, et s'amuser. Ils étaient tous saoûls.**

**Sam et Rachel étaient sur le canapé à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Sam avait la main sur les seins de Rachel, pendant qu'elle avait les siennes sous le tee-shirt de Sam.**

**Rachel : Allons autre part.**

**Sam : Okay.**

**Ils montèrent dans une pièce au premier étage, dans ce qui devait sûrement être la chambre des parents de Tina.**

**Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit.**

**Rachel : Je veux pas faire l'amour avec toi.**

**Sam : Ah non ?**

**Rachel : Si, mais pas ici, pas ce soir, je veux pas faire ça n'importe comment. **

**Sam : Okay**

**Rachel : J'aime vraiment être avec toi.**

**Sam : Moi aussi baby**

**Rachel : Bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite gaterie ?**

**Sam : Une gaterie ? Oh ouaaaaaaaais.**

**Elle commença alors à baisser le pantalon, puis le boxer de Sam, laissant voir l'éréction de celui-ci. Elle effleura le membre chaud et dur de son petit-copain, puis le pris en main, pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. **

**Sam : Oooooh...je-aaaah...trooop...bon...ra...chel...t'arrête...pas...**

**Rachel : Tu aimes ça ?**

**Sam : J'adoo-oo-oo-ore. C'est trop boooo-ooo-n ! Gooood. Huu-uuu-uum**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. **

**Sam : Rachel...stop...stop...je...vais...plus...te...nir...aaaaaaaaaaa...rrête...**

**Rachel : C'est bon Sam... Viens dans ma bouche.**

**Ainsi soit-il, il obéit à sa bien-aimée.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain, au casier de Rachel : <strong>

**Sam : Salut Babe...**

**Rachel : Héééé Sam. **

**Elle l'embrasse langoureusement.**

**Rachel : Comment tu vas ?**

**Sam : Bien...Mal au crâne. Et toi ?**

**Rachel : Je vais plutôt bien, je n'ai jamais la gueule de bois, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Par contre, je ne me souviens de rien.**

**Sam : Moi non plus. Juste qu'on était tous bien déchirés. Après, le reste est totalement oublié...**

**Rachel : Vraiment bizarre. (lui prenant la main) : Allez, allons en cours ! **

**Sam : C'est pas contre toi mais...moins fort s'il te plait.**

**Rachel (chuchotant) : Okay, alors là nous avons un cours en commun, après on se sépare et je te propose qu'on se retrouve à nos casiers.**

**Sam : Te fiche pas de moi Rach.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves étaient à nouveau tous réunis, attendant l'arrivée de Mr Shuester.**

**Rachel : Chers amis, remercions Tina pour cette fabuleuse soi...**

**Santana : Tu peux pas parler moins fort ?**

**Mercedes : Oui... Tu as pas bu ou quoi ? **

**Rachel : Oh que si, mais Dieu merci, mon organisme supporte très bien l'alcool. Bref, merci Tina, c'était une très bonne soirée. Euh, un problème Finn ? Je te vois faire la grimace depuis que j'ai commencé à parler.**

**Finn : Tu me manques. **

**Rachel : Finn.**

**Finn : Je t'aime.**

**Rachel : Tu m'as trompé ! De toute manière l'histoire est terminée, je suis avec quelqu'un de super, et qui ne m'a jamais trompé.**

**Finn : Rachel, pardonne moi. Je t'aime toujours.**

**Rachel : C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte Finn, mais c'est trop tard, parce que moi je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi.**

**Finn : Je suis sûr que c'est faux.**

**Rachel : Et moi je te dis que...**

**Sam : C'est bon , ça suffit mec ! Laisse la okay ? Elle est plus avec toi ! C'est terminé. Faut t'y faire, mec.**

**Finn : Attends, de quoi tu te mêles toi ?**

**Sam : A partir du moment où t'essaie de me piquer ma copine, avec qui t'as pas été cool, ça me regarde. **

**Finn : Pff on en parlera seul à seul avec Rachel.**

**Sam : Je crois que tu m'as mal compris. Y'a plus de raison que tu lui en parle parce qu'elle est passée à autre chose.**

**Rachel : Sam laisse le, il peut dire ce qu'il veut il ne me récupèrera pas.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, dans les toilettes du lycée, Sam et Rachel s'embrassaient et se caressaient.**

**Rachel : Saaaaam, on doit arrêter maintenant..**

**Sam : Pourquoi ?**

**Rachel : Parce que je veux pas que nos premières fois se passent dans des toilettes. **

**Sam : T'as raison...Mais quand faire ça?**

**Rachel : La semaine prochaine, mes papas seront en déplacement. J'aurai la maison pour moi seule.**

**Sam : Okay alors. Mais...Tu te sens prête ?**

**Rachel : Oui. Et toi ?**

**Sam : Je suis un mec tu sais...**

**Rachel : Oui mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, si ?**

**Sam : Jamais.**

**Rachel : Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi Sam ! Je sais ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, mais je n'attendrai pas plus. Je te veux.**

**Sam : Je te veux aussi.**

* * *

><p><strong>La semaine d'après, c'était le grand jour. Sam alla à la superette. Arrivé devant le rayon en question, il regarda toutes les sortes de préservatifs qu'il y avait. Il décida de prendre une boîte de 6, taille standard goût fraise. Il prit aussi quelques sucreries. En sortant du magasin, il se cogna à quelqu'un.<strong>

**Sam : Pardon.**

**C'était Sue.**

**Sue : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Bouton d'or ?**

**Sam : Je fais des courses...**

**Sue : Tu t'es acheté des strings ?**

**Sam : Des Che...wing-gum pour Rachel.**

**Sue : Qui t'a demandé de me raconter ta vie bouche de fille ?**

**Sam : Euh...**

**Sue : Allez à plus débile !**

**A 19 heures, Sam cogna à la porte de Rachel : **

**Sam : Hey babe !**

**Rachel : Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Sam : Je croyais que ce soir on devait...**

**Rachel : Je rigole, entre !**

**Une fois la porte fermée, il l'embrassa sensuellement et en même temps passionnément.**

**Rachel : Et si on mangeait en regardant un film avant ? **

**Sam : Je suis d'accord.**

**Rachel : Okay, alors tu veux manger quoi ?**

**Sam(souriant) : Ce qu'il y a.**

**Rachel(ouvrant le frigo) : Okay alors...Y'a de la salade, du jambon, des escalopes, du poulet...**

**Sam : T'embête pas à faire cuire des trucs !**

**Rachel :Okay alors tu veux manger quoi ? **

**Sam : Euh pourquoi pas une salade avec du jambon ?**

**Rachel : Bizarre comme repas pour un mec.**

**Sam : T'inquiète !**

**Rachel : Okay, mais on va mettre plein de trucs dedans alors.**

**La soirée se déroulait parfaitement. Ils étaient à la moitié du film, et s'embrassaient sensuellement. Rachel passa la main sous le tee-shirt de Sam, et caressa son torse jusqu'en bas de son ventre. Il la prit dans ses bras :**

**Rachel : Tu viens, on va dans ma chambre ?**

**Sam : Okay**

**Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Rachel, et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Rachel enleva le tee-shirt de Sam, et il fit de même avec le débardeur de Rachel. Ils se caressaient en s'embrassant. Petit à petit, ils se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements. Rachel était allongée su le dos, et Sam était au dessus. Il caressait sa poitrine tandis qu'elle caressait ses abdos. Avant d'enlever leurs sous-vêtements et de se retrouver complètement nus, ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Rachel se débarassa de son soutien-gorge et de sa petite culotte, et Sam de son boxer.**

**Sam : Rachel...**

**Rachel : Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait...**

**Sam : Tu es magnifique ! Tellement belle...**

**Rachel : Sam...Tu m'embarasses...**

**Sam : Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es magnifique.**

**Rachel(souriant et l'embrassant) : Merci, t'es très beau toi aussi ! J'adore tes abdos. **

**Elle commença à toucher le membre durci de son petit-ami.**

**Rachel : Oh mon Dieu !**

**Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Rachel : La fête à Tina, oh la honte ! **

**Sam : Quoi ?**

**Rachel : Ca me revient maintenant. Je t'ai...**

**Sam : Tu as ? Ah oui ça me revient maintenant !**

**Rachel : Oh la perverse je te jure !**

**Sam : Mais non, on avait trop bu c'est tout ! C'est pas grave, tu sais. Refléchis une minute, tu penses vraiment que c'est quelque chose par rapport à ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?**

**Rachel : Oui, tu as problablement raison. **

**Sam : Et oui !**

**Rachel : Bien. Reprenons ?**

**Sam : Avec plaisir ma chérie.**

**Elle prit le membre de Sam entre les mains.**

**Sam : Aaaaaaaaah...Arrêtes.**

**Rachel : Ah ? Ca ne te plait pas ? **

**Sam : Si... Mais c'est à moi de te faire plaisir.**

**Il se glissa donc entre les cuisses de sa bien-aimée. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel l'interrompit. **

**Rachel : Arrêtes, je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus sans t'avoir en moi.**

**Sam : Okay, t'es prête ?**

**Rachel :Plus que jamais. **

**Il l'embrassa, puis s'inséra très lentement en elle. Il fit un ou deux va-et-vient, puis s'arrêta.**

**Sam : Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Rachel : Oui, ça fait un peu mal, mais continues, ça va sûrement aller mieux bientôt.**

**Sam : Okay.**

**Il continua alors ses va-et-vient très lentement.**

**Rachel : Hmm**

**Sam : Aaaaaah**

**Rachel : Plus vite maintenant.**

**Sam : Tu es sûre ?**

**Rachel : Totalement.**

**Sam : Okay**

**Il s'inséra encore plus profondément, et plus rapidement. **

**Rachel : aaaaaaaah Saaaaaaaaam...**

**Sam : Racheeeeeel... **

**Rachel : Huuuu-uuu-uu-uuuuuummmmm**

**Sam : Rachel...Je t'aime...**

**Rachel : Ohh Saaam...Je t'aime tellement...**

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel commença à sentir son désir s'agrandir. Elle eut un orgasme quelques minutes plus tard. Sam jouit quelques secondes après Rachel.**

**Une heure plus tard, ils regardaient à nouveau un film.**

**Rachel : Sam...**

**Sam : Oui ? **

**Rachel : C'était génial...**

**Sam : Oui. Génial.**

**Rachel : Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.**

**Sam : Quoi ?**

**Rachel : Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais je pourrais comprendre si tu me dis que c'était parce que tu éprouvais du plaisir et que...**

**Sam : Je t'aime vraiment. Sinon j'aurais pas couché avec toi. Je suis pas un mec qui ferait ça.**

**Rachel : Tu m'aimes ?**

**Sam : Oh oui...**

**Rachel : Moi aussi...Je t'aime tellement.**


End file.
